Fabre
pi Fabre, born Verlis, is a Zoroark and a former villain. History Prior to the events of the RP, Verlis was the product of a Team Plasma breeding program. The program was very cultist and militant. There was no affection shown to Verlis or the other candidates. Verlis along with one friend, Fabre, were the only of the litter that weren't affected by the brainwashing. The two caused mischief together for fun, and were genuinely good friends. However, the trouble they caused led to the two being deemed unacceptable for the project. At the time, combat training was begining, and Verlis and Fabre were used to test the others' combat prowess. Fabre lost his life and Verlis, who barely survived, was thrown out onto the streets. He wandered for years, jaded and embittered by his raw deal in life. He used his sad origins and the death of his best friend to justify his cruel actions to himself for years. His actions led to him becoming a rather dangerous criminal, with a talent for theft and general disturbance of peace. Verlisfirst appeared in the RP proper on Skull Island, where he entertained Mel and Dahlia. They gave him the opportunity to fuck with people, and so sent him to the island to mess with the Pokemon there. While there, he mentally destroyed Ducky and fucked with just about everyone he could. However, eventually his sins caught up with him; he tried to mess with a miserable Robin Hoot a day after he had escaped Xander, which led to Rob brushing him off; he tried to harass Nadia and Musashi, which led to Musashi gaining his confidence back, kicking Verlis' ass, and getting Nadia as a girlfriend; and he tried to break up Champ and Lilith, which Lilith saw through and called in E to destroy him. In the ensuing battle, Verlis was beaten down and lost an eye. He returned to Skull Island and demanded an eye from Mel as payment; he got a Hoopa eye as a result. In the ensuing fight, he lost the Hoopa Eye, and went into hiding. The following two years were fairly uneventful, with Verlis doing little beyond snooping around. His final act of notable villainy was impersonating Howlett in front of Iris as she confessed her feelings to him. In the meantime, he encountered an old hermit named Yondu. Yondu determined that Verlis would "burn in the fires of his own defiance." Verlis was angered by Yondu's prediction, and dared him to predict his own death. In response, Yondu sent him into the Astral Plane, and Verlis witnessed all the ways he could die and has died in other timelines. The sheer trauma from this event sparked an epiphany in Verlis: He was a horrible monster. Every single bad thing that's ever happened to him since Fabre died was his own damn fault. Verlis took to drinking to wallow in his self pity. He'd even garnered a degree of sympathy from people like Chea and Chico, who had no reason to care about him. Eventually, he encountered Fiona, another purebred Pokemon, and shared his tragic story and and desire to change to her. Hearing his story, Fiona decided to be a guiding hand on his journey to redemption. After this incident, Verlis defied the road his life was supposed to take, forging his own path. This was marked by being blown up by a bunch of Pineco. He decided to change his name to honor his dead friend, and to make sure he didn't return to the dark side, since it would be Fabre's good name getting dragged through the mud. He also cut off his hair, to further cement himself as a new man. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP